


All Of Entirety With You

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure Time References, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Stolas (Helluva Boss), Demon boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flirting, Heartwarming, Horses, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Couple, Pansexual Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Parenthood, Romantic Comedy, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, They are just a married couple, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Stolas and Blitzo have a dance lesson together as the two talks about their lives with one another
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Octavia & Loona (Helluva Boss), Octavia & Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	All Of Entirety With You

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha yes I watched Adventure Time's obsidian special and wrote the last long around Stolas and Blitzo 
> 
> also ps this fic is in the same au as The Spider, deer, and Cat universe <3

But honestly, I think you are the coolest  
And you don't even mind that I'm a broken lost soul  
And I don't wanna sound all sweet and sappy  
But all I wanna do is make you happy  
you know?

Yeah, all I really wanna do  
Is spend all of eternity with you  
Yeah, all I really wanna do  
Is spend all of eternity with you

Stolas slowly spin Blitzo in his place as music quietly played in the background.

" You are such a good dancer, Blitzy~" Stolas purred, turning Blitzo before pulling him back into a dip.

" Ya forced me to get dance classes with you. And I was a circus performer too. That stuff pretty much helped me actually get light on my feet. Guess that helps to the I'm killing some living asshole," Stolas snickered, listening to him explain.

" Oh yes, I forgot."

" Sure sure." Blitzo sarcastically agreed.

Stolas pulled Blitzo to his chest, his horns pressed into Stolas's fluffy top. Only for Stolas to step back and for Blitzo to follow into a waltz.

" How has your little business with my Grimoire? Seen more build boards of you up lately too." Stolas turned on his heel, drawing Blitzo into his arms.

" Only cause of that one job got with that Overlord in the Pentagram. Or I think? I can't tell what they were. They scared the ever-loving shit out of me. They looked like a demonic caterpillar and were the damn size of a freight train!" He said, ignoring when Stolas wrapped his arms around his chest, squeezing him tightly and playing with his skull on his chest." Fucking demonic as the shit down here we deal with daily."

" Goodness. I hope they didn't give you much trouble," Stolas purred, running his talons you the clown's neck." I'd hate to get into a petty fight with them."

" I'd pay good money for some Gothic bitch fight. Hell, we could use the money too." Blitzo joked.

" You'd also pay to see a tiny pony Gallup along for hours upon hours." Stolas snickered as Blitzo gasped offendedly.

" First of all, you act like you won't!" Stolas tosses Blitzo out of his arms to the beat of the music, clutching his hand tightly." You act like you won't do it either. Two, horses are fucking cute. Just like Spinel."

" Oh yes, Spindle. I wonder how is that horse has been." Stolas hummed.

" Let's get a horse again. Maybe two or three," Blitzo said," It's good for the shit economy down here."

" What on Hell's plains would we do with another horse?" Stolas laughed, dripping Blitz backward.

" DUH!" Blitzo hollered," MANY THINGS! Horses are amazing! Everything about them is amazing!" The Imp grinned.

" Okay, okay." Stolas chuckled, moving with the beat, "I suppose another horse won't be so bad. Maybe one of those white beauties you always go on and on about."

" I'll name them snowball." Blitzo grinned.

" The girls would enjoy them a lot. Speaking of the girls, where are they?"

" Loona's taking your kid to a concert or something? Heard her friends are playing at it-" His claw quickly bopped they Owls beak as he could see him start worrying,"- Ah. Hey. No. Don't start anything. Ya kids like seventeen-thousand years old! She's also a kid from a Gothic Prince. She can handle herself." He waved.

" I..yes. Yes, I suppose she needs a little freedom at her age. I did at her age too...But I just worry about her. Especially in the Pentagram. An awful, sinful place with trash and garbage polluting that part of Hell."

" I would you that bird metaphor on you, but I think I'll end up laughing at it more than saying it," Blitzo quipped with a snigger leaving his mouth, which he tried covering up.

" You and the metaphoric puns." Stolas shook his head with a smile," How is your Loona doing? Octavia only tells me so much when they hang out together."

" Don't worry," Blitzø waved off as he was twirled." Siblings to that to each other. They keep the stuff they do with each other to themselves I have two older sisters and that's what we did." He explained.

" I suppose. I just worry about them."

" Good parents apparently do that a lot." Blitzo admitted." I've been told that."

" You were also told that coffee and an energy drink would have terrible consequences if you drink it together, but there we were, five a.m. having to rush you to the hospital because you thought you were having a heart attack, when in fact you had too much caffeine that day."

" I got a lollipop for Looney and Tavia though." He whimpered like a puppy.

" I guess that's true." Stolas giggled. Soon the Owl prince pulled Blitzo into his arms, resting his head on Blitzo's horns as he leaned down to slow dance with the Imp.

" Hey?" The Princess hummed in a reply.

" We should..." Blitzo started, squeezing tighter to Stolas," We should...do this more..." Blitzo admitted quietly with a whisper to the Owl demon.

" Yes..." Stolas moves Blitzo closer to his face," I would like that very much."

The two demons, so close to each other now, fell into a soft kiss. Nothing rough about it as the music filled the room while the two demons were tightly pressed against each other, slowly moving with the beat as it carried them around while they gave each other soft, passionate kisses.

Cuz you're the only thing that even matters

You know?

Yeah, all I really wanna do

Is spend all of eternity with you  
Yeah, all I really wanna do

Is spend all of eternity with you

To them, to each other. They were the only thing that ever mattered at that moment. To others, their relationship seemed so weird and unconventional, but they didn't care while the other was there. In this fucked up and messed up world they happen to live and be apart of, with them it made sense that for the rest of the entirety they wanted the other by their side.


End file.
